ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Two Forces Begin
The Two Forces Begin ''is the pilot of Ben 10: Shadows. Summary Ben Tennyson, 19, creates The 10 Force; him, Rook, Gwen and Kevin. Albedo hears about this. Ben faces Albedo after being attacked by him. Plot episode begins with Ben ordering some Chilli Fries. Ben gives the money to the shopkeeper, who seems to be not interested. 'Ben:' Keep the change. 'Shopkeeper, not interested:' Thank you. Have a nice day. walks out, looking at his food. 'Ben:' Boy, somebody's not in the mood. people run past him and he looks up. 'Ben:' What the hell is going on? sees Khyber attacking. 'Ben:' The freak predator guy. Long time, no see! slams his Omnitrix and transforms into Rath. He jumps to Bloxx, and punches him. 'Khyber:' Ben Tennyson? You're supposed to be dead! I remember when I left you die in my exploding ship! 'Bloxx:' Really? Then this shouldn't hurt a bit! punches Khyber all the way to a Mr. Smoothy billboard. 'Khyber:' Aargh! I've had it! jumps and kicks Bloxx's chest, reverting him to Ben. 'Ben:' Ow! too hurt to move, tries to crawl on his back but Khyber steps on his arm. 'Khyber:' The predator has beaten it's prey. gets out his sword and then slices Ben's 'Omnitrix arm' off. 'screaming: MY ARM!! takes Ben's chopped arm and runs off. '''Ben: Aargh! Help! Help! I need help!! because of his injury, knocks out. A spaceship lands with Azmuth coming out of it. Azmuth: Ben Tennyson?! ---- Azmuth's lair, Ben is lying down on a bed. He wakes up and notices a mechanical arm where his old one used to be. Ben: 'Huh? Who did this? Where am I? Everything looks so small. 'walking in: You're in my lair. I saved you. If I didn't take a random visit, you could've been dead or walking around with no arm! I even added an Omnitrix to the arm! Obivious genuine work. Ben: Cool! Thanks Azmuth! slams the Omnitrix and transforms into Upgrade. Upgrade: I'm back! Azmuth: And you're gone. teleports Ben back to Gwen, Kevin and Rook. Ben: 'Hey guys! 'Three: What the hell happened to you? Ben: 'I lost my arm in a fight against Khyber. So Azmuth replaced it! I'm ready to restart our team! 'Kevin: It's about time. We've been planning our return for five months! Gwen: Yeah. It's been so long my power level has gone down! Rook: 'Calm yourselves. Forget about the past; the 10 Force is back! 'Ben: 'That's the spirit, Rook! this could be seen on binoculars from Albedo. He frowns. 'Albedo: 'After three years... Ben returns? mentally changes into Four Arms and breaks into the house the 10 Force were in. 'Arms: Missed me? Rook: I do not even know who you are. Ben: 'He's Albedo, total copycat. 'Arms: 'I've heard you're bringing back a team, so have I! runs up and tries to punch Four Arms, but he grabs his arm and throws him onto the ground. 'Arms: Three words Benjamin; I challenge you. Ben: I agree. Gwen: 'We will help too. 'Ben: 'No. This is MY battle. transforms into [[Kaiyan|Saiyan]. Him and Four Arms run to each other.] 'Saiyan: I will not lose!! pucnches Four Arms. Saiyan: Like I said, I will not lose. Arms: Or will you? Arms jumps up and grabs Saiyan's head. He then throws him out of the house. Arms: Never speak too soon, Tennyson. NEVER!! runs out, with Rook who is carrying a knocked out Kevin. Gwen: We have to find Grandpa! Rook: I'm right behind you! laying on a bunch of bricks, looks up and sees Four Arms coming down to him. Saiyan: Huh? flies to the side and Four Arms falls into the bridge. Saiyan: Time to crush the Tetramand! flies to the sky. He starts to charge his Kamehameha. Saiyan: Kame.. Hame.. HA!!! blasts a giant blue beam that heads straight for Four Arms. All that can be seen is an explosion. Saiyan: Done and done. reverts and falls on his feet. He walks off. A fireball hits Ben's back and he hits the Burger Shack. Ben: Ouch! Who did that? looks around and spots a Pyronite, Albedo. Ben: Albedo? I just killed him! Heatblast: Then how am I here? Ben: HUH! I DON'T KNOW? YOU DIDN'T DIE?! Heatblast: You finally noticed. Bravo. Ben: I'm here to kill you! Not to let you live! transforms into Water Hazard and shoots water at Heatblast, making him lose his fire. Hazard: Ha! I figured if you were fire, I'd go water! Heatblast: Okay... You think you've won... mentally changes to Articguana. Articguana: Now I'll just freeze your attacks. Hazard: Smart thinking, Copy-lizard. Hazard runs to Articguana and punches him. Meanwhile, Gwen, Rook and a woken up Kevin find Grandpa. Gwen: 'Grandpa, we need you to help Ben! 'Max: Why? Rook: He is fighting some copycat called Albaydo. Kevin: Albedo, you mean. Rook: You say Albedo, I say Albaydo. Gwen: It doesn't matter, we just need Grandpa. Rustbucket drives off, leaving the other three left alone. Gwen: He left us, didn't he. & Rook: Uh-huh. all walk off. Meanwhile, Water Hazard and Articguana are still fighting. Hazard: 'This is it! Hazard transforms into Feedback. 'Feedback: I'M NOT LOSING TO A FREAK!! shoots multiple lighting bolts at Articguana. He then kicks Articguana's face and jumps into the air. Feedback: Game over! jumps down to Articguana. Feedback is covered in electricity. Articguana: Oh, it's not! tries to shoot ice but is hit on the head by Max. Feedback: Grandpa? crashes into Articguana, causing an explosion and Albedo to revert. Feedback: How did you get here? Gwen: We brought him here. We knew we couldn't help you so we brought someone you wouldn't say no to; your beloved Grandpa! reverting: Well, I wouldn't say no to Grandpa.. BUT WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP INTERFERING IN MY FIGHTS!! Rook: Fine by me. Kevin: I'm cool with that. Gwen: I don't mind at all. Ben: 'Thank you. is sitting at a table with shadows of other people. 'Albedo: The 10 Force is still at large. I couldn't beat Tennyson. But don't worry. It's only the first go. We can win. #1: Long live the Shadow Force! The End? Major Events *Ben returns and the 10 Force is created. *Khyber cuts Ben's arm off and it's replaced with the Omnitrix-Arm. *Albedo returns and his battle against Ben begins. *Max Tennyson appears for the first time. *Ben beats Albedo. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Azmuth *Burger Shack Guy *Max Tennyson Villains *Albedo (major) *Khyber (minor, sent by Albedo) *Shadow #1 Aliens Used By Ben *Bloxx *Upgrade *Saiyan *Feedback *Water Hazard By Albedo *Four Arms *Heatblast *Articguana Trivia *This episode originally had two parts. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Shadows Episodes